ACUTE and ReACT
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: This is a songfic and requested by Shiranai Atsune. Ayuno Aishi just wants a normal life with his best friend and his dream lover, Tarun Yamada - his Senpai-chan, but after he has had her, chaos started to happen. Even when he has moved on after his lover and his best friend betray him, it won't stop haunting him with a new love triangle.
1. Volume 1 - Chapter 1

**Hi there! Sakumira's here again!**

 **Well, as you can see in the summary, this story is requested by Shiranai Atsune, and I hope that you the requester, as well as you guys, will like this story as much as I enjoy writing this. Note that the characters are genderbended here.**

 **That's all I want to say. Have a nice read! Please leave a review for me if you can to tell me if I'm doing well or not.**

* * *

 **Volume 1: ACUTE**

 _The beginning of the chaos…_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The introduction**

Akademi High is one of the nicest and most beautiful school that people ever know. The atmosphere is always calm and cheerful, the sight is wonderful with the green grass and the pretty cherry tree behind the school. And there are 3 best friends studying here; they are close to each other, 2 boys and 1 girl.

The girl's name is Tarun Yamada. She is like a beautiful lady with her flowing black hair that reaches the middle of her back and a pair of black eyes to match. She's cheerful and smart; even in every situations, she is always the one who manages to stay calm and think about the solutions.

One boy is Kokota Haruka and he has purple eyes and matched purple hair, which some of his friends consider it as "unnatural", but he ignores it in anyway. He isn't very special, but he's kind of charming.

And the other boy is Ayuno Aishi. Like Tarun, he also has black hair and black eyes, which sometimes makes him wonders about this coincident. He's very handsome, attractive, intelligent and has sharp scent. But despite that, when he's angry, he's look kind of… murderous. Some people say that there's a girl has a long-time crush on him, he sometimes curious about that.

How did they meet? Well, when they first entered Akademi High, the teacher had them sitting near each other: Taru behind Kokota and Ayuno beside Taru. At first they didn't talk much to each other but all the group-studying things made them came closer and closer to one another. Soon, they started to eat lunch together and helping each other whenever one needs help and their relationship as best friends began from then.

They have been best friends for over 2 years, but there's one thing that Taru doesn't know about the boys: that they both have a long-time crush on her.

Kokota likes her very much. He always thinks that she's beautiful, smart and have a big heart to help so much people. In his mind, she's his dream lover.

Ayuno's love for her maybe is more than "like"; maybe that he loves her more than anything. Her beautiful smile, her kindness, her intelligent… he loves everything about her. He even has a secret nickname for her: Senpai-chan. She's perfect in his mind and a dream future wife of his.

But no matter how much they want to express their feeling toward her, they can't just bring themselves to do it. Not only because that they're shy, but they also fear that it may ruin their beautiful friendship. And so they keep it deep inside their hearts days by days, months by months, years by years…

Until Ayuno decided to tell her no matter what.

* * *

 **Um… I know this is the first chapter but because of making the cover image and school things, I'm very tired right now so I'm gonna take break. But it won't be too long because I don't want you guys to wait too much.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Volume 1 - Chapter 2

**Volume 1**

 **Chapter 2: The beginning of everything**

It was Math time and Tarun was listening to the teacher without moving, blinking or yawning… like the others did. She loves Math and that makes her always wonder why this subject is always boring for some people.

Kokota was called by the teacher to go the board and did an exercise. Tarun was watching him carefully to make sure that she could remind him to fix his mistake if some were available. But while she was doing so, something was thrown to her desk and caught her attention. She looked down to see a small piece of paper that was folded. Curious, she looked around to make sure that no one, including the teacher, was looking at her and then unfolded it.

 _Meet me at the cherry tree after school._

She was surprise. Who would want her to meet her there after school? She turned her head back and forth to seek for that person but found no clues. The voice of the teacher brought attention back to her again.

"Splendid, Haruka! This is a hard one and you managed to solve it, good job!"

"Thanks sensei, I just did my best." Kokota chuckled at his compliment.

"You may return to your seat now."

"Yes, sensei."

He returned to his seat and the lesson continued, but Tarun was still curious about that person. She glanced over Ayuno, but found no different about him: Hands on his chin, eyes still at the board whatever he paid attention or not. She giggled a bit, he looks kinda cute when he does that pose.

Guess that she had to go to the cherry tree to solve her curious.

* * *

The bell rang. Everyone had packed their things and were changing into their outdoor shoes at their lockers. Tarun put her indoor shoes in her locker and closed the door. She sighed slightly after a quite tough day.

But she ignored it because right now, she had a person to meet. When she turned to go behind the school outside, she was met by her gym teacher, Kyoshi Taiso.

"Hi Yamada." She greeted her with her usual cheerful face. "Aren't you going home right now?"

"Well, I'm usually going to, but today I have someone to meet at the cherry tree."

"Okay, but don't stay for too long."

"Yes."

She reached the cherry tree and smiled at the sight at it. It was the only and most beautiful cherry tree in her school and she loved it very much. There's also a myth that if someone confesses their feelings at here on Friday then their crush will accept their feelings. But… it's just a myth, it isn't true.

Right?

She stood under the cherry tree and waited for that person to come. A few minutes later, she still found no sight of him or her.

"I wonder if this is a prank… Because if it is then I will be so angry. I hate pranks." She sighed and continued to wait.

Suddenly, a pair of arms put on her shoulders and made her yelp. She turned her head around and saw Ayuno.

"Heh, you did come."

"Ayuno!?" She said surprisingly. "Is it you who wanted me to come here?"

"Yep."

"But… aren't you home? Your parents must be waiting for you now." She said as he released her.

"Don't worry. They're gonna be home late tonight."

"So…" She said. "Why do you want to meet me here? To ask me why I'm so interested in 'such a boring subject like Math'?" She grinned while using his words he complained to her before.

He smirked back at her. "Well… the reason is more than that."

"What is i- Eek!"

She yelped again when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, which made her blushing hard because of the sudden touch of their bodies.

"Ayuno, why do keep surprising me!?" She asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Tarun…" His gentle voice made her forget it. "I have always adored you."

"W… What do you mean?"

"I never have this feeling on any girl beside you, Tarun. You always lighten my day up and I love every moment with you. Honestly, I don't know what I'm feeling about you, but I just know that I like you very much, and maybe it's more than 'like'."

"A… Ayuno." She mumbled out.

"Do you think it's weird to have a crush on a best friend?"

"I… I don't know."

"Me neither. But for now, let's just say that I love you, Tarun, I really do."

Silence.

"Tarun Yamada."

"Yes?"

"Will you accept my feeling toward you?"

"Uh… I…um…"

She stuttered out. Of course that she always like him very much as a friend, but… is she ready for this?

Maybe she is.

She sometimes finds this little feeling in her heart when they spent time together, they have had a lot of great memories. She also finds it toward Kokota, but not as much as how she felt about Ayuno. Maybe she just likes him as a friend.

At least that is her opinion.

"Yeah…" She put one hand over her lips while smiling embarrassingly, and she's cute when she is embarrassing. "I think I like you too."

"So that means you accept me as your boyfriend from now on, correct?"

"Correct like an answer of a Math exercise."

They smiled happily to each other and hugged again. But from the distant, there stood Kokota with his back leaning to the cold and hard surface of the wall.

"Well, I can't blame Ayuno but myself." He smiled sadly. "I'm slower than him, and the faster one get to the finish line first. Guess that I will remain as the awaiting one to get her back or... find another girl."

He turned away and walked out of the school. He headed home without knowing that somewhere else behind another wall, a girl was behind it and tears seemed to start flowing on her eyes.

"So the myth… it's true, isn't it?"


	3. Volume 1 - Chapter 3

**Just want to say that I was going to spend a long time to read fanfics but… Screw it! I'm gonna write this chapter first!**

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 3: Trying to hold back**

* * *

It was another wonderful day at Akademi High. The fresh air matched completely with the warm sunshine and the voice of the birds and the rustled sound of the leaves. Ah… who wouldn't enjoy it?

Students started to walk in with cheerfulness (although some with sleepy face), chatting with their friends or playing around with their phones. But today… there was a _little_ difference… to the three friends.

From the school gates, stepping in a new founded couple, they both had black hair and eyes. Yep, that's right, they were Ayuno and Tarun. They walked in the school together happily as they had founded each other, their fingers intertwined. Tarun looked up at Ayuno shyly before looking back down, Ayuno chuckled.

"Hey, where does my cheerful Tarun-chan go?" He grinned playfully at her.

"S… shut up Ayuno!" She said. "I'm… I'm not used to this kind of relationship yet…"

"You'll be soon enough… But…" He grinned more. "Can you at least smile at your boyfriend?"

"Baka…" She mumbled.

As they were changing their shoes, they were greeted by a purple-haired boy, Kokota.

"Good morning Kokota!" Ayuno said happily.

"Yo!" Kokota said like his usual self, although he was trying to act like that.

"Hello Kokota." Tarun smiled gently at Kokota and his heart ached immediately. The memories of them spending their time together after he confessed to her made him hurt a lot, and he couldn't get rid of that feeling _at all._ He tried to say normally again, acting like he hadn't known about their new relationship yet. "Hey, you guys didn't use to go together."

Tarun blushed slightly. "You… you say, Ayuno."

Ayuno chuckled before turing back to the purple-haired boy. "Um… you maybe be surprise but… I and Tarun are now officially together as couple."

Kokota tried to make a surprise face. "Oh em gee! Are you two serious!?"

"Heh, it's true though. I… just confessed to her yesterday." Ayuno starched his head.

"Well, congratulation then! But don't forget about me because of that ~"

"Thanks buddy. And don't worry, we won't."

Kokota acted as if he was happy and glad for them. Deep inside of his heart, he wasn't. He was very hurt as he saw them going to class together hand by hand. He wished he was Ayuno to hold that beautiful hand of hers, to hear her adorable giggles.

The bell rang and classes started.

* * *

The teacher was calling student to the board to do some Chemistry excercises. Kokota put his hands on his chin boringly, this subject is nothing to him and he could solve these excercises easily. But unfortunately… he had done too much so the teacher decided to save them for others.

He glanced up at Tarun, who was sitting in front of him and biting her pencil. He couldn't help but feel worry for her. She is… rather bad at this subject and she often gets bad grades, but not too much so she usually gets nervous in Chemistry classes. But despite that, he finds it quite cute when she's biting her pencil, which he doesn't know why.

Suddenly, a hand put on hers and made his attention turned to its owner. It was Ayuno's, who was smiling gently at her.

"Don't worry Tarun. It'll be fine."

She nodded slightly as he comforted her. "Thanks… I really need that."

He smiled again and went back to his original position or else the teacher would notice them. He couldn't help but felt a little sad and being left out. If she ever has any problem with this subject then he would immediately help her no matter what.

The bell rang.

"That's all for now." The teacher said and it was lunch time. The three friends took their bento and they went over to the fountain. They all sat down and enjoyed their meal. Kokota used his chopsticks to pick a ball of rice and popped it in his mouth. He chewed it while stealing a glance to the couple beside him. They were chatting happily, he wondered if they even noticed about him.

"Wow, your bento looks delicious Tarun."

"Thanks, I made it myself." Tarun said, still having that shy blush on her face. But it made her even cuter.

"That's my girl."

"Ayuno!"

He smiled playfully and she pouted. Kokota felt a tight knot at his heart as he tried to ignore it and finished his lunch. That was the hardest and saddest lunch time he has ever had. Normally, lunch time makes him feels happy and relaxing because he could get out of school things for a while and being with his friends, but now it just… seemed to be nothing to him.

* * *

Another day ended and students were leaving the school. The three friends, as usual, walked out together. Tarun noticed that Kokota was strangely quiet to day, so she poked his arm, which snapped him out his thought.

"Kokota, what's wrong?"

"W… what do you mean? I'm… uh… completely fine!"

"No, you're not Kokota." She gave him a serious look. "Just tell us. Maybe we can help."

"Yeah, she's right." Ayuno added.

He thought for a few minutes before deciding to lie. He sighed, a real sigh though. "I'm worry about the English test next week. I don't know if I'll do it well."

Tarun placed a hand on his shoulder and made his heart skipped a beat. "Hey, don't mind about that. We'll help you, right Ayuno?"

"Yes, you'll be fine with us by your side. We're best friends anyway."

He nodded and smiled, but a fake smile. He wasn't worry about the test, he was just… out of blue when he thought of them in the future. He felt like he'll be left out.

But he set that aside and went home.

* * *

 **You are probably confused about Tarun's pencil-biting thing by now, right?**

 **I got that idea from one of Jaki Natsumi's YanSim episodes on YouTube. In the episode that Senpai's shrine was first updated (don't know if it will be updated again so I said that), when he saw Senpai's rotten pencil, he once told that nervous people often bite their pencils when they get nervous. Jaki is Vietnamese so you guys probably won't understand him, but he really said that once.**

 **Anyway, bye for now.**


	4. Volume 1 - Chapter 4

**Oh crap! I forgot to tell you guys this a while ago!**

 **If you are the recent reader, which you read this before the game is completed and the male Yandere-chan feature isn't added yet, then you sure will know that the genderbended names here AREN'T the official names by YandereDev, I named them myself. If you are the future reader, which you read this after the game is completed and the male Yandere-chan is added, then I'm sorry if those names aren't correct because I write this before the game is finished, you know.**

 **But whatever who you are then I will still apology for the incorrect names.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(By the way, I was writing this while listening to "The scientist" by Holly Henry on The Voice. Lol, this chapter and the song both have the same feel in them.)**

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 4: Hurt, lonely or feeling left out? My answer is jealous.**

Kokota got to school earlier today; he set his alarm clock at 7 AM but he got up even earlier than it. He didn't know why though, he just… couldn't sleep anymore; it was like that something uncomfortable was coiling in his mind. And right now, he was at his seat reading a book. But again, his mind couldn't focus into it although the book was really interesting.

The heard familiar voices and looked up to see Tarun and Ayuno walking into their classroom together, as usual. Speaking of them, they had been dating for over… 6 months, if he remembered correctly. Yeah, he did remember correctly because he… had been counting on the days all the time. Usually, he didn't care about his friends' romance life; but to his two friends who were together, it seemed that he cared about that very very much! Was it because that they are his best friends or was it because of… another reason?

'Nah…' He sighed quietly. 'Let's just forget about that, heard that Kokota?'

Ayuno waved his hand and greeted him, he did the same. "Sup?"

"Sup?" He replied back with a cheesy grin.

"Good morning Kokota." Tarun greeted him with her usual smile. He waved at her.

"Hey Tarun, good morning to you too."

They took their seat and started talking together. Kokota pretended to focus to his book, but honestly, his mind couldn't at all like before. Hearing them talking heartedly to each other made his heart hurts, as before. But now he felt some feeling was between it and he couldn't tell what it was. It was strange because he had felt this way a couple of weeks ago. He tried to ignore it many times but found no effort. He shook his head and at that moment, the bell rang.

* * *

"We'll stop for now. You're free to leave now." The teacher said and packed up his things. He went to the faculty room while the students went outside with their bento on their hands. The three friends went to the rooftop and sat on the bench. They unpacked their bento and started to eat.

Kokota popped an egg roll into his mouth and felt happy a bit, it is his favorite. But soon, his attention went back to the couple next to him. He then turned them to see Tarun picked up a salmon sushi and moved it near Ayuno's mouth.

"Open your mouth Ayuno."

Ayuno seemed unsure about something and stared at it for a few seconds, but eventually opened his mouth and she popped it into it. He chewed it and smiled.

"It's good."

"Hehe, thanks. This is your favorite, isn't it?"

"Not really. But I like it…" He paused and said with a grin on his face. "… Senpai-chan."

Kokota could see Tarun's face became redder by every seconds. "S-S- 'Senpai-chan'?"

"Yep, it is your new nickname. Mind if I use it?" Ayuno grinned again. Tarun used one hand to punch his arm slightly.

"B- Baka!" She still blushing as if there was red paint on her face.

Ayuno chuckled and teased her some more. Kokota returned to his bento, but felt that feeling coiling in his heart again. This feeling… it wasn't hurt, but it was filled with hatred and anger; it wasn't the feeling that he usually has since they became boyfriend and girlfriend. But he decided to put that aside and finished his lunch. Beside, it was just Monday after all.

* * *

It was a calming Saturday evening to Kokota… except for that feeling in school today once again appeared in him. He shook his head and groaned.

"Urg… forget about that already! You are on the internet, and when you are you have to be relax. Got it?!"

Right now, he was on his school's Facebook page. He logged in and saw that a lot of things that he hadn't seen yet. He sighed and thought that these things would distract him from that.

He saw a student posted _OMGOMGOMG! I saw Pippi and Ryoto flirting with each other on the rooftop on Monday. The ship is canon!_

He sighed again. "Stupid… I was there on Monday and I didn't even see them."

He saw his friend Saken Miyu posted a reply. _Lame. Don't post stupid lies on the internet._

"Yeah, you're right." He mumbled and saw Pippi posted another reply.

 _We were in the computer room at that moment. Don't say anything if you know it's fake._

Ryoto commented. _Yeah, your words are so untrue_

Kokota continued to watch other comments showing up. It was wrong he admitted, but he does admit that Pippi and Ryoto seem to have feeling for each other. He wonders of that's true.

He strolled down and suddenly saw a selfie of Ayuno and Tarun posted by Ayuno just a few minutes ago and it already had 13 likes. Under it said _My date with my girlfriend at the park._

Oku Ruto's comment popped up. _What!? You two are in a relationship? I didn't know that!_

 _Wow, you looks happy together._ Meilo Mio's comment popped up after it.

 _Huh! I look even better than him! Just look at his hair, it's soooooo unfashionable._ A comment was posted by Tosana Najimi.

Kokota was feeling uncomfortable again with that feeling. He tried to push it away or at least looked away from the photo, but his eyes were like glued to it. He felt his heart beat faster and faster, a little anger filled him…

… Until Info-kun, the most mysterious student at his school, posted a reply for the mean comment.

 _You said that because you're jealous, aren't you?_

His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as he saw the word "jealous". Jealousy, the feeling that made you felt uncomfortable, hateful or even angry when you see the one you are jealous with. He was having those feeling too, wasn't he? Was he jealous with Ayuno?

"No! He's my best friend and it was Tarun's decision to accept him! I'm not jealous… am I?"

He thought and memories flooded back into his mind. The way they act, talk and joking together always makes him feels uncomfortable with. And they way Ayuno called Taun "Senpai-chan" filled him with anger back then.

Yes, maybe it was because he was jealous with Ayuno.

And when someone is jealous with the one that steals their crush away, some will do everything, use every way, every seconds to take their loves back.


	5. Volume 1 - Chapter 5

**Volume 1**

 **Chapter 5: Winter is coming to Akademi High.**

"You're going to take a winter break next week."

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The class yelled happily, but the teacher adjusted his glasses while giving them a warning stare, and they quickly got it. They silenced down.

The cold wind of December blew through the classroom's windows. The school was covered by the pure white snow and you could clearly them covered the entire ground. Yes, this is one of the most exciting seasons and favorite by most people, included the students at Akademi High. That's why they yelled like that.

Well, maybe they did that for another reason beside that, too.

"But anyway, let's continue our lesson, shall we? Everyone opens your books at page 30 please."

The lesson started, but it seemed like that Tarun couldn't hold back the happiness in her. She always waits for this season to come because she can spend more time with her family, and especially that this year she will have her beloved boyfriend, Ayuno, to celebrate Christmas with her. Just by thinking about it is enough to make her happy.

Someone poked her back and she looked behind. It was Kokota.

" _Hey_. _"_ He whispered. _"You have been smiling during the class. What's in your mind?"_

She whispered back. _"Oh, it's nothing. It's just… I couldn't wait for Christmas to come. I have always waited for it to arrive."_

"… _I see."_ He replied simply and Tarun looked up back at the board or else the teacher would notice them.

Speaking of Kokota, Tarun noticed that he had been acting weird recently. He sometimes kept his stare at her and at Ayuno, but they're different. His stare for her seems passionate and filled with will, but his stare for Ayuno is… kinda dangerous and scary. She wondered if there was something between them.

"Tarun, can you answer question 3 please?" The teacher said and snapped her out off thoughts.

"Yes, sensei!" She stood up and answered it. The period went through as normal as always. The bell soon rang and it was lunch time again.

* * *

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I can't wait for Christmas guys! I just can't wait for-"

"We know Tarun…" Ayuno sighed teasingly. "You have been talking about this since we came here that you haven't finished your lunch yet."

Tarun looked down at her bento and picked up a sushi. "But… I just can't wait Ayuno! It's finally coming!"

"How about we hang out somewhere different this year?" Ayuno said. "We can't just go to the park forever, you know?"

"Yeah…" Kokota spoke so suddenly that nearly caused them both to jump. He had been quiet for way too long that seemed like his record of being quiet. "Let's go to the fair."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Tarun clasped her hands together. "I have never gone to a fair for Christmas before. What do you think, Ayuno?"

"I agree." He smiled.

The bell rang again and they headed to class. While the couple was walking in the front, they didn't see the grin on Kokota's face. There's one and _only_ thing that the others didn't think of but him.

The thing is that every year, Ayuno's family will visit his grandparents and other relatives in faraway cities, so it means that he will take a few weeks to return.

And a few weeks should be… _enough_ for Kokota.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short. I decided to cut the other things to another chapter. But hope you enjoy it anyway.**


	6. Volume 1 - Chapter 6

**Volume 1**

 **Chapter 6: Forbidden love is coming to town**

Ayuno, Tarun and Kokota were at the train station. Today Ayuno was going to travel to different cities to visit his relatives. Tarun and Kokota was here to say goodbye to him. The train finally came and Tarun hugged Ayuno.

"Goodbye Ayuno."

"Goodbye to you too Tarun." They broke the hug.

"Promise me you will return soon to celebrate Christmas with me."

"Promise." Ayuno smiled at her and they hugged again. He looked over Kokota who was looking at them. Kokota grinned.

"Hey, forgot about me already?" He said teasingly and Ayuno chuckled. They hugged.

"Why would I? You are my best friend beside Tarun."

"Goodbye Ayuno. If you don't com back in between a few weeks then I'll punch you." He said playfully.

Ayuno chuckled. "Yeah, you probably will. Well, I have to go now. Goodbye to both of you!"

"Bye!"

Tarun and Kokota waved at Ayuno while he was stepping in the train. The door closed and the train went away. The two stopped waving and Tarun sighed.

"I know he'll go away for a few weeks, but I still feel a bit sad."

"Hey, cheer up." Kokota placed a hand on her shoulder. "He promised he'll come back soon, didn't he?"

"Yeah…" She replied. "Say, I'm hungry, wanna go grab something to eat?"

Kokota looked at his watch. "Definitely. It's 7 AM and I'm supposed to eat right now. Let's go then. I know where to have best food for breakfast has."

"No need for that." She smiled. "I can make us breakfast."

"You can?"

"Yeah, I always make food for Ayuno."

'Oh, speaking of him…' Kokota thought while walking to Tarun's house. 'I should start my plan of claming her heart…'

* * *

"Here we are." Tarun opened the door and let Kokota went in first. Tarun's house is quite big and seems very comfortable. Her parents were out for the next few days and her little brother was on a trip with his friends, so there was only Tarun at home. Kokota took out his shoes and went in.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable." She smiled and went in the kitchen. "I'll prepare breakfast right away."

"Thanks." Kokota sat down at the dining table. She went to the fridge and take out some eggs, flour and some other ingredients. He guessed that she was going to make pancakes. She prepared the batter and while waiting for the pan to get hot enough, she cut some strawberry for topping. But seeing how she cut them made him feel a little unsafe. The way she was cutting wasn't right, so he got up from his seat and walked up to her. He placed his right hands to hers and she jumped a little. Their body was so close that she could feel his chest to her back, and seeing his hand to hers made her feel… weird.

"Hey, you gonna have a cut if you keep cutting this way. Here, I'll show you." He smiled and taught her while holding her hands. She blushed suddenly. She felt exactly like she is with Ayuno. Was the room too hot? Nah, the cold weather of winter could prove it wrong.

"There." Kokota said when he had finished teaching her.

"T- Thank Kokota." She said with her red face still on. He looked at it and grinned.

"Hey, are you having a fever? You face's red."

"Huh? Ah, it's nothing to worry about, really…"

"Well, if you say so." He said and returned to his seat.

When the pancakes were ready, she put them on two plates and put some strawberry on it. She also poured down some strawberry sauce on them. She brought them to the table and sat down with Kokota. They started eating silently. Nobody said anything and Tarun felt very uncomfortable with it. She spoke to break it.

"Are the pancakes good?"

"Yes, they're very delicious. I know I don't need to bring pills with me." He chuckled teasingly and Tarun got up to punch his shoulder lightly.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing." He smiled and she sat down. Suddenly, Kokota looked at her like he saw something weird on her face. He reached out his hand and wiped something from the corner of her lips. Her face became a little red by that. He looked at his hand which had a little sauce on them.

"You have some sauce on your face." He said.

"Oh, really? Um… thanks for wiping that out, I guess…"

He looked at her for a while and grinned. He licked the sauce on his hand and Tarun's became super red at that sight. She said embarrassingly.

"KOKOTA!"

* * *

A week passed. It was nighttime and the two friends were walking along the street. They were going shopping and upon walking across a flower shop, Tarun looked at some of for a while. Kokota noticed it and he poked Tarun on her arm.

"You like it?"

"Um… yes. I love those roses. They look beautiful, but I don't have any money left."

"I'll pay for ya."

"Kokota, you don't have to do it for me. I can buy them some other"

"Aw come on. We're best friends, so I'll try my best to make you happy like friends do to each other." He paid for the roses and the shop keeper gave them to him. The shop keeper smiled upon seeing Kokota gave the roses to Tarun.

"You two are a couple, aren't you?"

Hearing this, Tarun blushed. "Oh, you're mistaken, miss! We are just best friends!"

"Oh, sorry young one. I have that thought because you two look cute together."

"Um… thanks miss. Goodbye and thank you for the roses."

"It's nothing. Have a merry Christmas!" She waved as Tarun and Kokota walked away.

Tarun's face was still red. Speaking of this, lots of people had been mistaken them as couple recently because of how close they were. She still remembered the day when she first made breakfast for him a week ago and Tarun started making food for Kokota more often while Kokota always came to her when she needed help. They had even come to the library and read a book together, sometimes discussed something. Tarun started feeling something strange in her: her heart started beating fast when she was with him.

'No! I have to stop thinking about that!' She thought while shaking her head. 'Tarun, you have a boyfriend, remember?!'

 **To be continued…**


	7. Volume 1 - Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the late update. Those damn school things got me good.**

 **Anyway, let's get right into the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on ACUTE and reACT volume 1…**_

 _Tarun started feeling something strange in her: her heart started beating fast when she was with him._

' _No! I have to stop thinking about that!' She thought while shaking her head. 'Tarun, you have a boyfriend, remember?!'_

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 7: I love my boyfriend… right?**

"Hey Tarun, ya alright?" Kokota poked Tarun's arm. "You have been shaking your head a lot. Are you tired and want to go home?"

Tarun realized that he was right. She started to feel dizzy for all of those head-shaking, too. She scratched her head embarrassingly. "Uh… nothing! It's nothing, really! I don't want to go home yet, you know. I enjoy having fun! Eh heh heh…"

Kokota raised an eyebrow at her. "… Okay, I guess? So where do you want to go next? We have gone to almost everywhere."

"I… don't know either, honestly."

They continued walking until Kokota remembered something. He stole a quick glance at her and smirked secretly. "Hey, what do you think about going to a nightclub?"

"A nightclub?"

When she looked up at him, he hid his smirk and took back his childish smile. "Yeah! You said you like having fun, so I was thinking that a dance at there will be great! Do you think so?"

"I supposed so…"

"Let's go then! I know one near here." He took her hand and she felt her face became hot against the cold air around them.

* * *

"Wow, you're great at dancing." Tarun complimented Kokota as she followed his steps with her hand in his. The room was filled with colorful lights and the music was playing in the background. Many people surrounding them as they were dancing with their partner.

Hearing her compliment, he smiled again. "Thanks. I practiced a lot. But hey, we have been dancing for a long time, how about a rest?"

"Okay. I'm kinda tired too."

They walked toward the ring and took a seat. The barman came to them while wiping a glass.

"Hello. What would you like for drink?"

"Hello. I would like a bottle of grape wine. What's the best one here?" Kokota put his hand on the ring and ordered.

"It's the Red Rose, sir. That'll be 100 000 dollars."

"Alright!"

"Kokota, that's too expensive!" Tarun shook his arm. "Are you sure you could pay for it?"

"Don't you worry. I got it all; it's worth to taste the best wine once after all."

The barman took out a bottle with two glasses. Kokota paid and poured for him and her two glasses. He raised his glass up and she took the signal. She took her glass and raised it up.

"Cheer!" They both said and took a sip.

"Wow, it's good!" She said and took another sip.

"See? I told you."

Tarun kept drinking and drinking until she was drunk. She didn't want to get drunk, actually. But the delicious aroma of the wine had got her good that she just wanted to keep drinking. Plus, Kokota kept pouring more for her and ignoring her saying that she didn't want more. Her face was red and she started to say silly things. He put her hand over his shoulders and helped her walking back to her house.

 _His house,_ actually…

* * *

When they got to the front door, Kokota unlocked the door and led her in. Tarun was drunk, so she didn't see the smirk on his face. He knows her so well: once she's drunk, she would say anything that's in her mind. And he was going to _test_ that, for real.

He led her to his bedroom and put her on his bed with him sitting on the edge. He lowered his face down to hers and started to question in a very quiet voice. "Tarun, who's your boyfriend?"

"A… Ayun… Ayuno Aishi… shi…"

"Well, do you love him?"

"Y…yes…"

He smirked again and continued to ask. "Who's your other best friend?"

"Koko… Kokota Har… Haruka…"

"How do you think about him?"

"He's… sm… smart…, handsome, caring a… and attr… attractive…"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes…"

"How much?"

"… Much more … better t… than Ayuno."

'I know you so well, Tarun.' He thought while his smirk got wider. "But you have a boyfriend, Tarun."

"I… I do… don't care anymore… I don't think I love Ayuno more than K… Kokota… I admit it… I love Kokota…"

"Then what do you want from Kokota…?"

"… A… a ki… kiss…"

"Heh, I didn't expect that, but as you wish, _Senpai-chan."_

He bent down and closed the distant between their lips. He went on top of her and continued to kiss her…

 _And she kissed back._ Her heart was his now.

He had succeeded.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is too short, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Volume 1 - Chapter 8

**Heya my dear readers! I'm back! I was soooooooooo busy with school works that I hardly had any time to write chapters. But now I'm here, let's continue this story!**

 **God… Shiranai/the requester must have waited for ages.**

 **But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 8: Trying to hide the truth from him**

* * *

Tarun and Kokota were waiting for Ayuno at the train station. He sent a letter saying that he would return today. Normally, Tarun would very happy when seeing him return. But now… she felt very sinful to him because of… _that night_ she had with him. She betrayed her own lover.

Seeing her nervous face, Kokota wrapped one arm from behind her back and pulled her closer to him. The sudden touch between them made her blush and her heart beat fast.

"It will be okay darling…" He said, but she avoided his gaze and stared down the ground.

"I… don't know. I feel bad for betraying him…"

He pulled her face up by raising her chin up with his hand. He looked straight into her eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's your choice to choose who you love better, right?"

She didn't reply.

"But still…" She finally spoke up. "What can I do? We haven't told this to him, and he will be very mad when he finds out the true relationship between. I fear that face of his when he gets angry."

"Just… act normally like nothing happened."

"Okay…"

The sound of the train arriving came and Kokota slightly pushed Tarun out of his embrace. The door opened and many people walked out, along with Ayuno. Taking a deep breath, Tarun called out while waving her hand high.

"Ayuno! Over here!"

Hearing his (no longer) lover's voice, he quickly found her and ran to where the two were standing.

"I miss you very much, Senpai-chan." Ayuno hugged her tightly. Tarun was quite surprise, but then remembered that she was pretending to be his lover he knew. She hugged him back.

"Yeah… me too." She replied and they broke the hug.

Ayuno then turned to Kokota and smiled cheesy-ly to his "friend". "Hey, long time no see. How are ya doing?"

Brought all of his courage, Kokota replied happily as well. "I'm doing very fine. I hope ya are, too."

"Hey, how about we grab something to eat?" Ayuno said. "I'm so hungry, and I want to eat with my two dear friends!"

"Y…yeah, let's go…" Tarun said. Ayuno noticed her strange behavior. Usually, when she hasn't seen him for a long time, she will hug him until he's out of breath and talk about all kinds of stuff. But now, she seemed quiet. He felt something was wrong here.

* * *

It had been a week since then and the three friends were now eating lunch in the park. They had just gone shopping and they felt tired, so they went here.

"Say 'ahh', Ayuno-kun~" Tarun said while holding a sushi with her chopsticks and raising it near Ayuno's mouth. Ayuno stared at it and turned away.

"Ayuno?" Tarun said worriedly. "Hey, usually you would open your mouth widely. Hey Ayuno? Hey!"

He didn't reply her back.

"Ayuno darling? This is your favorite kind of sushi… Are you okay?"

"Put it away!" Ayuno swung his hand and hit her hands, making her dropped the sushi. She looked at him. Realizing that he had scared her, he held his forehead with his hand and sighed.

"Sorry Tarun…" He said. "I'm… not very good at holding my temper down, you know…"

"Hey pal, are you sick?" Kokota spoke up. "You aren't acting like your normal self-"

He was cut off when Ayuno stared at him in a very… murderous way. He shivered.

"I'm afraid that I have to go home. I'm… not feeling very well." He sighed.

"Do you want me to help you go home?" Tarun said worriedly, but her (ex) boyfriend snapped at her.

"No!" He yelled. Realizing that he had scared her again, he turned his face and walked away quickly. "Sorry…"

Once he was out of sight, Tarun moved closer to Kokota and whispered.

"Has he… found out the truth…?"

"Maybe, but maybe not… Probably he was feeling sick…" he replied. "But now we have time to be alone with each other."

"Yeah…" She answered quietly and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

* * *

Ayuno slammed the door of his room and walked tiredly to his bed, which he flopped onto. He wasn't feeling sick, he was fine, but he felt something strange and suspicious between his girlfriend and his best friend.

Tarun started talking to him less and begun spending time with Kokota more. He often caught them holding hands when he wasn't looking. Tarun started acting more coldly around him and something, she even blushed when she was with Kokota!

"Is she… cheating on me while I was out the city…?" He put his hand over his forehead and became very thoughtful. "No… she can't be… She's a sweet and faithful girl. But… she's still a human, so she could change… right?"


	9. Volume 1 - Chapter 9

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter! And in this chapter, the fun finally begins! And… some sexual things are in here, so… be warned about that.**

 **I really have nothing else to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 9: The truth is revealed**

"Let's go to the dance club tonight, shall we?" That was Ayuno suggested when they were talking about what the three friends should do before the winter break ended. "We'll have lots of fun dancing there."

The other two looked at each other for a while before Tarun spoke up. "Um… I think that sounds great, but when are you planning to go there?"

"How about tonight? I'm free then."

"Sorry Ayuno, but I don't have time tonight." Kokota replied. "I… uh… have _something_ important to do tonight." He said while looking over Tarun, who slightly jumped because of the sudden glance.

Ayuno, on the other hand, glared at both of them. He still had the guilt about them in him, and that made him feel very uncomfortable recently. He was having a hard time trying to hide this away from the other two. But sometimes he just couldn't help it and got mad at them, especially Tarun.

"Hey, how about we go there two day later? Because I'm free that day." Kokota suggested.

"You mean on Sunday?" Ayuno asked.

"Yes. I hope you two don't mind."

"We don't, Kokota." Said Tarun. "I'm free on Sunday. How about you, Ayuno?"

"… Yeah." That was a very simple yet cold reply from Tarun's (ex) boyfriend.

* * *

It was about 8 PM at night, on that same day. In her room, Tarun was surfing the Internet on her phone before she heard a long buzz, which is a signal telling her that she has a message.

"Who could this be?" She said and checked the message. It was from Kokota.

 _Come to my house right now. I have some important things to tell you._ That was the message said, which made Tarun curious.

"Huh? Why would he want me to go to his house? And he said that he had something important to do tonight. Hmm… Oh well. I guess that " She said and opened her closet to find some good-looking clothes to put on. At the end, she chose a black dress and it has a big black bow with blue stripes at its right waist. After that, she hurriedly went to his house.

When she arrived, she rang the doorbell and her new boyfriend opened it. Kokota smiled to greet her.

"You're here Tarun. Come in."

"Thanks." She said and took off her shoes before going in. She turned around to face Kokota and asked. "Hey, what are the important things you want to tell me?"

"Go to my bedroom first and… I'll tell you."

That made Tarun feel strange, but she ignored it anyway, assuming that it was something private. But as she was walking up the stairs, she didn't notice the grin on his face.

* * *

Ayuno was reading a book in his bedroom. Reading book isn't his taste, he just did it to get his mind out of the situation he was dealing with. But at the end, his mind went back to it again. Frustrated, he threw to book to the wall angrily and groaned.

"Urg… WHY CAN'T I JUST FORGET ABOUT THAT?!" He yelled. "I COULDN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD AT ALL!"

He then sighed while breathing heavily. "Okay, get yourself together Ayuno. You really have to calm down… But, just what are they up to? I feel like that I'm being ignored and betrayed completely."

He went silent for a while along with the heavy atmosphere in his room. Suddenly, his mind snapped.

"Why… am I feeling that something is happing to Tarun? I have to phone her right away!"

* * *

As Tarun and Kokota reached his bedroom, Kokota locked the door and went back to face her.

"Okay, now that we're alone, can you tell me now?" Tarun asked.

"Yes. Please sit on my bed and then I'll tell you."

Tarun did what he said. But as she just sat on it, her phone rang. "Who would call me at this time? Excuse me, Kokota."

"No problem."

She answered the call. "Hello, it's Yamada. O- Oh, it's you, Ayuno!"

" _Tarun, where are you right now?"_

"Huh? Wh- Why would you ask such question?"

" _Just answer me Tarun!"_

"Ah! I… uh…" She stuttered and then chose to lie. "I- I'm at my house! Are you-"

She was cut off a pair of strong arm wrapped around her waist. It was Kokota, and she was surprised by that.

" _What's wrong Tarun? You suddenly go silent. What are you about to ask me?"_

"Oh! It's nothing Ayuno! And, uh, are you coming over?"

" _No, I was just checking on you to make sure that you're fine."_

"Okay then- Ah!" She suddenly yelped out without realizing as Kokota started leaving butterfly kisses on her neck. She bit her lips trying not to make another yelp.

" _Are you okay Tarun?"_

"I- I am o- okay Ayuno… See you!" She quickly ended the call before he could figure out what was happening. She turned over Kokota and said annoyingly. "Kok- Kokota! What are you d- ah- doing?! He almost f- found out!"

Seem to ignore her question, he kept biting her neck. "I'm telling you my important thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I want this night to be ours, Tarun. We're going to be alone together without anyone disturbing us. So I want this night to be as passionate and memorable as possible."

"But could you just wait for me to end the call- Ah!"

"I could _not_ wait any longer, my lovely Tarun…"

"Kokota… Ahhhh!" She moaned out louder and quickly covered her mouth. He smirked, knowing that he had found her weak spot and kept biting on that spot, causing her to moan out even more.

Losing control, she dropped the phone on the floor. They kept doing that until he went up to her face and started kissing her passionately and she kissed him back. He dug his tongue into her mouth begging for entrance, and he did get his wish. They kept kissing without realizing that…

She forgot to hang up the phone call.

* * *

" _Kokota… stop…"_

" _Why, my love?"_

" _I feel wrong doing this, as if we're doing an unforgivable sin…"_

" _Don't worry, Tarun. I'm here for you. My love for you is truthful and I don't want to lose you…"_

" _I don't either… Oh Kokota, kiss me again."_

" _As you wish."_

Those dialogues and the kissing sound were the things Ayuno could hear through his phone. She forgot to hang up, and he had heard everything. He gritted his teeth and gripped his phone.

"S… So, this is WHAT you are hiding from me, huh?!" He said angrily. "Tarun, while I went away to visit my relatives, you cheated on me with Kokota. Kokota, while I went away to visit my relatives, you stole her away from me. And now you're doing this thing! That's it, I've had enough!"

Unable to contain his anger and to take control of himself anymore, he stomped down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and took out the sharpest knife he could see. Then he headed to Kokota's house, where he thought they were at.

As he reached the front door, he realized that it wasn't locked. It was probably because Kokota was too hurry to do his "business" to even bother about locking the door. He snuck into the house and soon heard the kissing and moaning sound he heard earlier.

'It went from a room upstairs.' He thought.

* * *

"Ah… Kokota…" Tarun kept moaning as Kokota bit her neck pretty hard, leaving a mark at that spot. But she ignored it and kept letting Kokota doing that.

Suddenly, they heard the door opening and revealed an angry Ayuno. They both stopped and Tarun was very scared. His glare was like staring into her soul.

"You two… I've had enough of this…" He quietly said in a very dangerous way.

"A… Ayuno…! Please, I'm sorry!" Tarun pleaded as she approached him. "Let me explain! I'm very, very sorry for what I've done and I know that you're mad, but just listen-"

Before she could finish, Ayuno had already stabbed her in her belly and took the knife out as he let her fall to the ground. Blood kept flowing out and soaked her dress as well as the floor with a bloody red color. Kokota's face went so pale that all he could do was stood there with his shaking body.

"A… Ayuno! How could you hurt her?! She's your girlfriend!"

"She's _not_ anymore." Ayuno said in a very murderous voice. "You're the one who dirty her innocence, but it was also her fault as well…"

"Ayuno… What are you doing?!" Kokota asked when he saw Ayuno raising the blood-dripping knife a little bit.

"Hah, you thought I'm going to stab you? How stupid." He said while chuckling dangerously. "If my beloved girl is stabbed, then I should stab myself as well. If she couldn't survive then I wouldn't either and we will die together. That way, if I couldn't have her then no one could."

"You're insane…"

"Heh, just shut up and run away like a coward."

As he finished, he immediately stab himself through his belly. Blood came from where he stabbed and from his mouth. He collapsed to the floor, leaving a panic Kokota alone.

"Ayuno! Tarun!" he yelled. "Hang in there, I'll call the ambulance!"

* * *

 **That's the end of volume 1, guys. Leave a review to tell me how I did on this volume.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Volume 2 - Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! I'M FINALLY BACK! I'm so sorry for not updating this story! PLEASE FORGIVE MEH!**

 **Ahem… sorry about that… XD**

 **But anyway, without any further ado, let's jump into the first chapter of volume 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Volume 2: ReACT**

 _A love triangle tragic ended, yet another comes, and is ready to spread the chaos once again…_

 _The history repeats itself._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: At the hospital**

"Urg…"

A black-haired boy groaned as he covered his eyes from the bright sunlight that was coming from the windows. Getting used to it for a while, he removed his hand and opened his bright black eyes. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up from his bed.

He then looked around and started to panic. This… this isn't his room. The walls are a plain shade of white and next to his white bed he was sitting on is a small nightstand with some drawers and a lamp on top of it. On his right side is the window with white curtains, which were flowing slightly as the wind came into the room gently. The wall opposite to him has a door at its left.

He then looked at himself. He's no longer in the black outfit he was in, as he remembered. Instead, the outfit he was wearing right now, which is a long-sleeved shirt with long pants, is pure white. The left sleeve was rolled up, so he could see the visible bandages wrapping around his left arm. There were some bandages wrapping around his neck and legs too.

"W… where am I?" He asked himself.

Just after that, the door opened and a woman. She's black-haired and was wearing a nurse dress. In her hands was a clipboard along with a pen. "Oh, you're awake!"

"Where am I?! Please tell me!"

"You're at the hospital, Ayuno." She answered him. "Please calm down, or else you might get hurt because of the injuries still in healing progress."

"In… a hospital…?" He asked again, but he had calmed down this time. "How did I end up here with these injuries…?" He said as he took a look at his arms.

"Well, a boy with purple hair, whom I assume that is your friend, brought you here along with an injured girl. He said that he was really in a hurry, so we gave you and that girl treatment right away."

"Don't you mean Tarun?!" He nearly shot himself up. "How's she?! Is she alright?"

"Don't worry Ayuno. We were luckily able to save her before it was too late. She was in a bad condition, though…"

"Thank god…"

"Anyway, how are you doing now?"

"Um…" He looked at himself again. "The injuries do hurt me quite badly, but I can handle them…" He then tried to move his body, but whines at the sudden pain rushing through his body.

"Don't move yet!" She said and helped him lying down. "The injury at you belly is still quite serious. It's in very bad condition, so tried not to move for now."

"Okay… thanks."

"Good. Now, I'll get you something to eat. It's lunchtime."

"Thank you again…" He mumbled quietly as the nurse walked out of the room.

"It's nothing. Beside, my job is to take care of my patient." She closed the door, leaving him alone in the room full of thoughts.

Memories started to run through Ayuno's mind again. His beautiful friendship with Tarun and Kokota, his relationship with his ideal girl, them betraying him,… But he especially remembered _that_ night, the sorrowful night when he found out the painful truth. And in that night, he had gone insane, nearly killed himself and his no-longer girlfriend. Although she cheated on him, he still has deep feelings for her. In his mind, she would always be his beautiful and kind girlfriend. And about Kokota, he's mad at this boy for stealing his girl away, but somehow, his heart refuses the truth and continues seeing him as the dear best friend he had always known.

But no matter what, there's nothing left for him now… His friendship, his girlfriend, his best friend, his future…

There's really nothing left.

He had lost them.

Forever.

* * *

 **Okay, I think I'll end this chapter here. Leave a review to tell me what you think and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Volume 2 - Chapter 2

**Volume 2**

 **Chapter 2: A visit from a Club leader**

It had been a week since Ayuno started spending his days at the hospital. He was still injured quite badly, but at least that he was able to move now. He got fed up with staying in here, honestly. Although the nurse took care of him nicely, he still soon got tired of the same scene he saw whenever he woke up: four white walls, a door, a big window, a nightstand and his white bed.

He sighed as he looked out of the windows. He himself doesn't care about weather much, but he had to admit that the weather today was so nice. You could feel the warm sunshine hitting your face gently. The cloud slowly and peacefully floated across the bright blue sky. The butterflies danced along with the beautiful chirping of the birds. The cherry blossoms were still pretty as usual. He wanted to go out and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere outside so badly, but sadly, he couldn't because of his condition.

This beautiful sight reminded Ayuno so much of Tarun and Kokota. In the old times, at this weather, they would have a picnic under the cherry blossoms and chatted about random and stupid things. He sighed again. If the incident didn't happen then he wouldn't be here missing the past.

Suddenly, he heard the door opening. 'Weird…' he thought. 'It isn't lunchtime yet so it couldn't be the nurse. Who is it?"

The door opened fully revealing a girl. She is a black-eyed girl with short black hair that barely reaches her shoulders. She has two small red hairclips as an accessory. She wore a thigh-length black dress whose collar has grey checkers and black crosses and reveals her bare shoulders. It has two black laces which is tied at the back of her neck. The sleeves pass her elbows and reach the middle of her forehands. On the collar is a big black bow and a black belt wrapped around her waist. The bottom part of the dress is split at the left side, revealing a white layer of fabric underneath the dress. She also wore white stocking that has the same checkers and crosses and a pair of black heels.

Ayuno immediately recognized this girl. She's Buda Masuta, the leader of the Martial Art Club. They know each other because he once joined her club but soon quitted. He is kind of impressed by this girl because of her impressive skill in Martial Art despite being a girl herself. Speaking of that, he noticed that her usual white bandana is replaced by a white bow which is tied behind her head.

"Good morning, Ayuno." She smiled.

"Uh… hi Buda. What brings you here?"

"Well…" She said as she sat on the chair beside his bed. "Winter break ended a few days ago, but I didn't see you at school. After that, I heard that you, along with Tarun, are all in the hospital. Today's Sunday, so I came to visit you."

"Oh…" I said and went silent for a while. "Thanks for that."

"No prob." She smiled again. "You were one of the best members in my club, but too bad that you quitted."

"Yeah… I didn't feel like it. Maybe I wasn't born for Martial Art."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so too." She then looked at his bandages. "How are you doing now?"

"Um…" he looked at them as well. "I have been better now, but it still hurts though. But at least that I'm good enough to move around."

"That's good to know."

They chatted for a few minutes about some random things: How had school been, how lessons were going, etcetera, etcetera… until she asked this question:

"Um… I heard that you and Tarun are dating… right?"

Hearing this hurtful question, he went silent completely.

"I- I didn't mean to intruding your personal things! You don't have to answer if you don't want to-"

"We broke up."

He replied simply and they were stuck in another silence. No one was able to say anything and nothing could be heard beside the rustling sound of the winds.

"We broke up… She broke up with me…" He tried to speak properly. "Because… because… she-"

"Ayuno! You don't have to talk about this if you don't feel like it! I'm just being curious… I didn't mean to…!"

"It's okay Buda... It's okay…"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry to hear that Ayuno…"

"I understand…" He then smiled at her. "I'm very glad that you came here to visit me today. It makes me less lonely, honestly."

She returned his smile. "It's my pleasure Ayuno. Seeing you doing fine like this makes me feel happy too."

* * *

 **I seriously had to look at both Rin's dress design in ReACT and my similar dress design for Buda when I described Buda's dress. XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Volume 2 - Chapter 3

**Volume 2**

 **Chapter 3: Doubt (part I)**

From the first day Buda visited Ayuno, she visited him more often, like, almost everyday whenever she could. When she came, she always tried to cheer him up or bring sweets and some flowers to give him. His condition had gotten better now, and he was glad because of it.

And since he was better, he was finally be able to walk around the hospital by his own now. If he wasn't feeling like walking then he would stay in his bed, but if he was then he would go around the place, but mostly to his favorite location, which was the rooftop. He loved going to the rooftop, especially at sunset. It gave him the familiar feeling, like he was at his school, and it also reminded him good memories at there. He usually say that school sucks before, but now he misses it.

At this moment, he was there, on the rooftop alone, watching the sun setting with the orange shade of the sky. He sighed as he put his hands on the metal fence.

"Ayuno…?"

He turned around to see Buda standing behind him from afar. "Oh, hi Buda. What brings you here?"

"Well…" She said as she walked up to him. "I finished my training with my club early today, so I came to see you. But when I got to your room, I found out that you weren't there."

"Sorry about that. I like being here, you know. Its atmosphere is pretty relaxing, don't you think?"

"…Yes, it's very calming."

She said and they both looked at the beautiful sight of the sunset before their eyes. There was a silence between them, but this time it was a pleasant one. They stayed like that for a while before Ayuno said that he was returning to his room and Buda decided to return home as well.

* * *

Buda reached her house and sighed after a tiring day. She changed into a simple T-shirt and a pair of shorts before plopping onto her bed and sighed again. She checked her phone and found a message from Tosana.

 _You have been out a lot lately._

She typed back a reply. _**Yeah, sorry about that Tosana. I'm visiting a friend in a hospital.**_

 _That's fine, but you shouldn't have gone out so much that we_ barely _have time together._

 _ **Sorry… I'll make it up to you maybe. How about at lunch tomorrow?**_

It took him a while to reply back. _Okay, see you hun._

 _See you too, babe._

Tosana and Buda had been dating for about 5 months now. Why they started dating? They don't really know. They just know that… the feelings just came and they noticed each other, that's all. But the feelings, they felt… unnatural to Buda, which she sometimes thought about it. They didn't feel like the affection boyfriend and girlfriend give each other when they are in a relationship. The feelings Buda and Tosana have for each other just felt strange and… unnatural, even during the time their love is still new.

"I shouldn't really think about it much."

Buda told herself and closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

 **To be continued...**


	13. Volume 2 - Chapter 4

**Volume 2**

 **Chapter 4: Doubt (part II)**

"Hey, Buda…"

"Yeah?" Buda replied her boyfriend, Tosana, as they were eating lunch together at school.

"About that friend you are visiting recently…" Tosana, the boy with orange eyes and short orange hair with yellow shade at the tips of his hair, trailed off for a while before continuing. "Are you two close?"

It took Buda a few seconds before answering his question. "I think I can say that we're quite close. He was one of the best members in my club, but he left. It was kind of disappointing, though…"

"Oh, I see." Tosana said simply and went back to his lunch, eating in silence.

Tosana hadn't been acting like his usual self lately, Buda noticed this. Usually, when they were together especially at lunchtime, he would complain about the people he considered "bakas" about how stupid and silly they were. Buda didn't mind though, since they were nothing serious and she was used to it. But now, it was just… silence, pure silence. Only the sound of their breath could be heard.

"So… Tosana…" Uncomfortable with the silence, she decided to break it herself. "How's class today? Anything new?"

"There's really nothing. Just a bunch of weird idiots and stuffs like that."

"Okay…" She said as she thought to herself. 'Please, just keep complaining so that we wouldn't be in this awkward silence any longer.'

Lucky for her, the bell rang and they went to class.

* * *

It was 7 PM in the evening and Buda was doing her homework at her home. Today was quite fine for her and there wasn't practice at her club, so she was relaxed and had finished all of her homework quite fast.

After organizing her messy desk, she stretched her arms and plopped onto her bed, checking her phone. There was a message from one of her club members.

 _Buda, will there be practice tomorrow? I had been quite a while since we had some practice together?_

 _ **Maybe there will be one tomorrow, if I have time.**_

After replying, she put her phone on the nightstand and rest one hand over her forehead. She suddenly thought about her relationship with Tosana.

She didn't know why she accepted Tosana at first, she just knew that at that time, she was heartbroken.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

On a Friday afternoon, Buda was walking toward the cherry blossom tree behind the school. She didn't know why she like being with it sometimes, it was maybe because it was relaxing to watch petals flowing down the green grass as the wind came by.

There was a myth about this cherry blossom tree. It said that if you confess to your crush under it on Friday, they will accept you. Some people believed in it, but some didn't. She personally didn't believe in it, but now she couldn't know for sure. She had a crush from a different class, and she was planning to confess to him soon.

When she reached the end of the wall, the beautiful cherry blossom came into her view. But this time, there were two people standing under it. She gasped at she looked at the boy. It was her crush, Ayuno Aishi, and standing in front of her was a girl with long black hair.

She hid behind the wall and watched them. The girl blushed as she said something to him, and he smiled happily. They then gave each other a loving embrace. That was when her heart broke into pieces. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She cried into her hands as she mumbled out.

"So the myth… it's true, isn't it?"

 **End of flashback…**

* * *

Tosana was lying on his bed reading comic. He soon got bored of it and threw it to the ground, sighing. Today was a tough day to him with people he considered as "annoying" and teachers scolding him for not doing his homework.

Lying there alone in silence, he suddenly thought of his relationship with Buda. He didn't know why he confess to her, he just did. It all came at once. The only thing he knew that at that time, he was heartbroken.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

"Hey, you heard the news about our classmate Tarun? I heard that she got a new boyfriend."

"Tarun? Yeah, I heard that she is with some black-haired guy named Ayuno. But seriously, I think he's a little… creepy."

"Yeah, he is kinda like that when he's angry. But he's kinda handsome too when he's in the good mood."

Trying to ignore the conversation between two students, Tosana continued walking on his track.

He had always crushing on the cute and intelligent girl named Tarun Yamada whom he sometimes saw at lunchtime. She and he used to be friends when they were little. But as soon as they entered high school, school works always kept him busy at all time, so he didn't have much time to spend with her. And she also got her new friends in her class, so from then on, they rarely met. But no matter what, he still held his crush on her from the time when they were in eighth grade.

Now, hearing that she got a boyfriend was like a sharp knife piercing into his heart. He was so broken and jealous that he posted a mean comment at the photo Tarun and her boyfriend took together. But soon, he realized that doing things like that wouldn't do anything, so he stayed silent and tried to forget that completely.

It was 5 PM, after school, but he was heading to the rooftop. Spending time there alone made him feel better, strangely. He tried to deny that at first, but soon the calming atmosphere it gave him made him relax a lot.

But today was a little different. When he reached the rooftop, he saw a black-haired girl sitting on the bench, where he usually sat. She had her arms on her knees and she was burying her face into them. Walking closer, he could hear quiet sob from her.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

Hearing his voice, she looked up to reveal her black teary eyes. It looked like that she had been crying a lot.

"No, I don't mind…" She answered quietly.

Upon seeing her face, he realized that she looked familiar. Sitting next to her, he asked.

"Are you the leader of the Martial Art Club?"

"Yes…"

"Then why are you here crying alone? Shouldn't you be in your club by now?"

"… We don't have practice today."

After her short answer, everything went silent again. He hated uncomfortable silence, and he thought that she did as well. She asked him without looking up.

"Then what are you doing here? Classes ended a while ago."

"I came to relax… You know, let out some depressing personal stuff out of my head." He sighed and looked up at the sky with his back leaned on the bench and his hands behind his head.

"Me too."

He looked at her surprisingly. "Huh?"

"I have sad things in my mind, so I came here to let them out."

Everything went silent once again.

"Well…" He said. "Since I knew your name, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Tosana Najimi."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Buda Masuta, in case you want to know my full name."

From that day on, they always came to the rooftop every late afternoon to talk with each other, letting their problems out and enjoy their relaxing time together. Soon, she revealed that she had a heart break, which he replied that he did as well. Strangely, he developed feeling for her, and she replied…

"Yes, I accept you."

 **End of flashback…**


	14. Volume 2 - Chapter 5

**Volume 2**

 **Chapter 5: Mistake and A happy ending**

It was 5 PM. Tosana was waiting for his girlfriend, Buda, at the lockers. But half an hour passed and she was nowhere to be found there. He tried to patient and continued to lean his back to his locker, watching students passed by. But it was then 5:50 PM, and he couldn't stand still any longer. Guessing that she was busy with her club but forgot to tell him, he walked to the Martial Art Club room. Inside there, four people were inside. Standing by the door, he called out for the brown-haired boy who was standing at where it was nearest to him.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

The brown-haired boy, Mino Rai, answered as he looked at him.

"Is Bud- I mean, your club leader here?" I corrected himself.

Mino shook his head. "I'm sorry. But she's not here right now."

"Actually…" A girl with short lighter brown hair and orange eyes named Juka Ren, who just came out from the changing room, said. "She hasn't been available for these past few weeks."

"Really?" Tosana asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Mino said as he rubbed his chin. "I kind of noticed that she ran straight out of school instead of meeting us lately."

"I reminded her to go to the club room to do an activity with us many times but she never came, so we decided to do it ourselves."

"I see…" Tosana said as he started to walk away. "Thank you and sorry to interrupted you."

"It's okay." Juka smiled.

With that said, the members returned to their practice and Tosana started walking toward the school gate and out of the school. He then started thinking about Buda. They always walked home together when classes ended, but now it was just him alone. They always had lunch with him complaining about literally everything and her not minding and chuckling, which was very happy. But now it was just mostly silence whenever they sat together at lunchtime.

As he thought of her saying that she was visiting a friend, he fisted his hand as jealousy was getting over him. This "friend" of hers… he didn't feel right. If he was just a friend then why she cared for him more than him?! Boyfriend is more than friend, as so he thought. Of course, his feeling for her wasn't as strong as the one he had for Tarun, but… she was still his girlfriend, and he still cared for her. He always did ever since they got together. And now, she was spending all of her time caring for the other boy?!

He couldn't take it anymore.

He headed home to take his thing and then walked to the hospital.

* * *

"Oh, you're here again, Buda…"

Standing near the fence with his hands placed on it, Ayuno said as he looked at Buda who was standing behind not far from him. She smiled at him.

"It's amazing that you can sense my presence without me making any noise."

"Well, I'm proud of that."

He chuckled and turned his head back, continued to watch the sun set down as the sky turned to a beautiful shade of orange. The floating soft cloud came as an addition of the sky's beauty.

Expecting her to come and stand next to him, he was surprised that she hadn't walked to him yet. He turned his head back to see that she was still at her same spot and her hands gripped her dress. She looked down at the ground without moving or saying anything.

"Buda…?"

He asked but she didn't even budge. Her hands gripped her skirt more tightly and she bit her lips so hard that she thought it was about to bleed any second.

She had realized that she couldn't move on with him like she thought she could. Her feeling for him was so strong that even she couldn't make them go away. Her mind and her heart were battling with each other. Her mind told her to keep quiet about her feeling and maintained her relationship with Tosana to forget about him by replacing his image with her current boyfriend's. But her heart told her to confess and started a new relationship with Ayuno if he accepted her feelings because by that way, she could follow her own feelings and be happy again.

It was a very long silence between Buda and Ayuno as she tried to make a final decision.

She finally did.

She chose to confess to the boy in front of her. That way she wouldn't have to live her days while trying to forget him anymore, although she knew that she would break Tosana's heart afterward.

'Please forgive me, Tosana…'

She thought and finally spoke up. "A- Ayuno…"

"Yes, Buda?"

She paused again, leaving another silence to pass between them.

"Buda… You have been very quiet, you know." He said and was about to walk toward her, but then decided against it to leave her some space. Strange… He usually didn't care about anyone's feelings beside Tarun's, but now he was worrying about this black-haired girl standing in front of him from afar. "You can tell me anything, I'm all ears."

"I…" Her voice was so quiet that it was almost like a whisper. "Ayuno… I…"

As he waited patiently for her to finish, his eyes widened as he looked behind her. Standing at the door to the rooftop was a boy with orange hair which was tied into a small ponytail and had light orange shade at the tip along with a pair of matching orange eyes.

It wasn't the problem that there was someone else on the rooftop. But the problem was that he had a very mad and insane face, his eyes were filled with something called "jealousy", in his right hand was a sharp knife which he took from his home and whose blade was shining against the warm sunshine of the setting sun and he was walking quietly toward Buda. As he was getting closer to her, he held his knife higher and aimed it right at her back.

Buda hadn't noticed the danger that was coming to her and was still stuttering, trying to talk properly. "A- Ayuno!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I- I l- I love y-"

Without any second thoughts, he ran up to her whom Tosana was ready to dug his knife into without waiting for her to finish. Cutting her speech, he pushed her aside as Tosana raised his knife up and started to aim it downward.

"Ah!" Buda yelped as she was pushed suddenly and fell down the ground. "Ayuno, what the-"

She stopped midway and covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened at the terrifying sight before her. Ayuno stood still in place with a knife pierced through his chest. His pupils were small and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and his chest where he was stabbed.

Tosana pulled his knife out and watched Ayuno fell down the ground.

"AYUNO!" Buda shouted as she ran up to Ayuno and knelt down beside him. "Oh god! Are you okay?! Answer me!"

"B… Bud… Buda…" He said weakly.

"A- Ayuno… Please don't go… Please…" She said hurtfully as she watched her crush being like this. She then looked up at Tosana, eyes filled with tears. "Tosana! What do you think you have just DONE?!"

Ignoring her, Tosana, who had been quiet, formed a smile on his face which made her shiver. "Heh… Trying to protect her, huh? I see…" He said.

"T… Tosana…" She mumbled out.

"I was trying to stab her instead of you, but you took it instead of her… How stupid…"

He began to chuckle quietly which made her very scared. She held Ayuno tightly as she watched her boyfriend carefully.

"And Buda…" He then turned to her. "Now you are blaming me for doing this, right?"

She didn't answer, and he continued. "Then why don't you think about it and blame _yourself_ instead?!" His voice suddenly cracked brokenly. "You ignored me, YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND, to care about THIS BOY! I don't forbid you to care for him, but you should at least not leaving me alone like you have been doing! It's all your fault, your fault!"

Tears shed at the corner of his eyes as he tried to hide it. He bit his lips and sobbed quietly. "I… just want to be loved… for once… I know I'm selfish, but I want you to love me only… Don't leave me heart-broken like the last girl I fell for did…

"You know…" Ayuno turned to face Tosana. "It's useless to repeat it."

"H… huh?" Asked the other two.

"I've been in your place before…" Ayuno said in a still weak voice. "I once fell for my best friend, we welcomed each other into our heart and we had a happy relationship together. At first I didn't realize it, but I was jealous just like you and wanted her to love me forever and ever. But then, she cheated on a boy. More hurtfully, he was my another best friend. I tried to stay calm but failed and did the same mistake like you. I stabbed my girlfriend and ended up here."

"Ayuno…" Buda looked at him as she mumbled out upon hearing his story.

"I… I…" Tosana stuttered out.

Ayuno smiled heartedly at him. "I understand you, Tosana. I really do. So please, don't repeat the same mistake like I did."

Dropping the knife onto the ground, Tosana's knees felt weak and he knelt down beside them, hands on the ground as tears dropped from his eyes. "I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I… I was so stupid to let my selfishness take over me…"

"I'm sorry too, Tosana…" Using her other hand, Buda pulled Tosana closed to her and let him rest his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for letting you feel lonely and hurt. I'm sorry…"

She snuggled him closer to her. Receiving her warmth, he cried more and pulled her into a tight embrace. "T… Thank you Buda… And I'm sorry again… Let me… let me make it up to you and maybe we can work it out together…"

Watching the couple, Ayuno said happily. "I'm sure you two can."

For the first time, he smiled, a smile filled with true happiness.

* * *

As Buda and Tosana helped Ayuno went back into the hospital to have his injury treated, there was another couple at the hospital's yard. Tarun was sitting on a wheelchair with bandages wrapped around her chest and Kokota was pushing the wheelchair.

Gazing up at the sky, Tarun said. "The sun set is so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Kokota replied and looked down at her. "But you're even more beautiful."

"When I get out of the hospital, let's go gaze the stars, Kokota."

"Of course Tarun." He smiled. "I promise you that I'll take you to the most beautiful place to watch the stars together."

"I'm looking forward to that day."

* * *

In that same day under the same sky, everyone found their true ending together.

And Ayuno, although he was no longer able to bring himself to love another girl ever again after that pain he had to suffer, he still got his true ending as he watched his loved ones being happy.

* * *

 **Well, that's the last chapter, guys. We've reached the end.**

 **Thank you so much for reading until now. I appreciate it a lot. And I hope you, especially Shiranai Atsune the requester, enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
